The Room of Enchantment
by TheDemonicAngel
Summary: Late one night, the moving staircases lead Hermione to an enchanted room, and she isn't the only one. Somehow, the room sends her and him to another deminsion: Here, their lives are nothing but characters in a book. How will they ever get back if magic do


A/N: OK, I started this fic a few days back. If I'm satisfied with the number of reviews, I'll update. It was really fun to write so I hope _some_one reads it. 

Summary: Late one night as Hermione is going back to the Gryffindor common room, the moving staircases lead her to an enchanted room. But she isn't the only one...Somehow, the room sends her and Draco Malfoy to another dimension: a place where their lives are nothing but characters in a book. D+H. Better than it sounds. 

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨).   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´   
.·´ ¸.·*`·-» The Room of Enchantment }}*  
(¸.·´   
  


!~*Prologue*~!

Hermione yawned and shifted her heavy load of books to the other arm. It was somewhere close to midnight, she was sure, and for the past five hours, she had been in the library preparing for the Potions NEWT. Her feet slowly dragged across the stone floors as she slowly made her way in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, and she found it quite hard to keep her eyes from drooping. Not paying attention, she stepped onto a moving staircase. She grabbed onto the railing to steady herself when it lurched upward. 

Slowly, but surely, it rose higher and higher. The tired girl closed her eyes for a second to let them rest until she stopped. For a moment's time, she drifted off. But her head jerked up straight and she looked around her. 

She gasped and a panic swept over her.

The staircase was rising higher and higher, above any of the others. None were supposed to even go up that far. Hermione looked upward. The ceiling was getting closer, and the staircase would be crashing into it any second. Now fully awake, Hermione crouched down on the steps and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact. 

But it never came.

Suddenly, the stairs stopped moving stopped moving. 

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. At the bottom of the staircase was nothing but white mist; somehow, she just knew that it wouldn't be safe to stand on, and she had an uneasy feeling that it was the ceiling that she had seen coming at her. 

 Upward, the stairs led to a landing that she had never seen before. The frame was shaped like an arch, and several cobwebs had developed around it. A golden light was shining out onto the stairs, just welcoming her.

She tried to think it over rationally. There was no way she was getting down now, she was sure...But what if there was something dangerous up there? Curiosity got the best of her. Hermione stood up and began ascending the stairs slowly, leaving her books behind. 

As she neared the arched entryway, she realized that there was something carved into the frame. Before stepping onto the landing, she reached out and wiped a few cobwebs away from it to get a better look. It was made of pure gold, she was sure, and the carvings were roses entwined in each other. 

It was beautiful. 

Entranced, she stepped lightly onto the landing. The stairs began descending the moment she did so, but for some reason, she didn't care. She stepped farther into the room and gasped. 

The room was circular with a dome ceiling. Gold pillars with roses carved into them, just like the entrance, held the ceiling up, and crystal chandeliers supplied the light. The floors were made of white marble. 

Hermione's eyes drifted to the very center of the room. A platform was raised with stairs on each of its four sides, and there was something floating. She didn't even notice the figure on the other side of the room. Far away voices began to whisper...

_To another world, _

_You will go,_

_You'll learn your lesson,_

_And love will flow. _

_Enemies bound,_

_Will soon depart,_

_Lovers found,_

_Listen to your heart. _

It was almost as though she was in a trance, and something was pulling her forward. 

 She walked to the platform and all the way up the steps to the floating object. In the center of the platform was a ray of glittering light, and floating in mid-air was a ruby red rose. 

~*~

Draco had been on his way from detention with Professor McGonagall, and apparently he had gotten on a wrong staircase. It had led him to the huge room, and he too was entranced by its beauty. He had entered the room from the opposite side of Hermione. 

He reached out toward the rose, not even noticing the girl on the other side of it, reaching out to touch it as well. 

The minute his finger tip touched it, and bright red light filled the room, and he snapped out of the trance. Hermione Granger was standing in front of him, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

Everything began to spin. 

~*~

Hermione felt herself being lifted off of her feet as the floor beneath her feet disappeared. Everything around her, Draco Malfoy, and the rose became blurry. It all spun around them in a flash. 

She let out a terrified scream, but no sound came out. 

They began falling, deeper and deeper into the pits of nowhere. The red light was engulfing them. 

The last thing Hermione saw before blacking out was the ruby red rose. 

A/N: So...how was it? R/R!


End file.
